


Late for a very Important Date

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babies, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Oliver is late for the most important date of his life.... and he doesn’t have time to change.





	

_Shit, shit, shit!_

She was going to kill him. Yep, she was going to straight up murder him for being late. The headlines will read, “Green Arrow finally taken down by tiny blonde,” and he will deserve it. He gripped onto the handles of his motorcycle and prayed to whatever God was out there that he didn't completely miss it. If it hadn't been for the new gangs popping up everywhere in the city he wouldn't have been late.

Everyone else was going to blame him. He couldn't exactly argue because he told Diggle and Curtis to stay and keep an eye on Felicity, while he, Wild Dog, and Artemis hit the streets. The newbies were getting better, that wasn't the problem. The problem was he should have been the one sitting out their patrols. He got into a huge fight miles away in a seemingly abandoned warehouse and was now late for the birth of his own daughter.

“Dude,” Rene said over the comms, “She's gonna kill you.”

“I know,” Oliver replied.

It seemed that everyone had learned to fear Felicity. She was strong and she could be mean. Pregnancy hormones didn't change that; it made it worse. Everyone loved her of course, but they knew very well not to cross her.

He revved the engine and started down the road. “You two,” he said to Evelyn and Rene, “Get back to the bunker.”

“Where are you going?” Evelyn answered.

“Hospital. I don’t have time to stop and change.”

“Oh, okay.”

He knew those two would be at the hospital at some point too. Although, his daughter hadn’t been born yet, she was already as much of a part of team arrow as any of them. The team wanted to greet her and make sure that Felicity was okay. He really hoped she was okay. When she had started to go into labor over the comms he had panicked.

How could he not panic when Felicity was shouting in his ear? She sounded like she was in so much pain. It was only moments before she disconnected and Curtis took over the tech side of things. After that it was hard to focus, but somehow he managed. He had to. There was no way he was missing the entire birth. He knew that labor could last for hours, Curtis had reminded him several times, but he was still worried.

Now, Curtis and Dig were already at the hospital at Felicity’s side. He had now doubt that Thea was there too, but he had to get there faster.

“C’mon,” he tried to coax his motorcycle into moving more quickly.

He weaved in and out of traffic. The violent roar of the engine was the only thing he could hear. His own racing heartbeat was drowned out. It felt like the road just stretched out in front of him. Felt like it was taking eons to get there. He was getting frustrated. A low growl formed in his chest as he took a shortcut down an ally.

Finally, he arrived at the hospital. He parked his motorcycle and ran as fast as he could into the building. Slamming his hands down, on the front counter he startled the woman there.

“Where’s Felicity Smoak?” his voice changer was still activated, making his voice low and even more growly.

With shaky hands the woman looked up her name and gave him the room number.

“Thank you,” he said before taking off towards the elevator.

He stood in the elevator, feeling like it was moving too slow. Giving a frustrated sigh, he slammed his fist against the wall. He was not going to miss this God dammit.

When the doors opened he rushed out, startling a few nurses and doctors. He ignored them and ran to Felicity’s room. He swung the door wide open. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him.

“What?” he growled at the doctors and nurses.

Felicity glared at him. “I am about to push a baby out,” she punctuated each word.

“Get this man some scrubs,” the doctor between Felicity’s legs said.

Oliver didn’t argue. He put the scrubs on over his leather the best he could and covered his mouth and hands. Curtis quickly got out of the way and exited the room. He looked like he was scarred for life, but Oliver didn’t want to ask. John followed him out, just so there weren’t too many people in the room.

Felicity gripped onto his hand, squeezing tighter than he had ever felt before. He was used to having his fingers broken and his thumbs dislocated, but damn she was strong.

“I’m sorry I’m late,” he whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

“You better be,” she choked on tears, “I’ve been trying to hold this damn baby in.”

If it were a different situation he might have laughed. He moved his hand behind her back and pressed gently as she leaned forward. The doctor gave Felicity the go ahead to start pushing. She screamed and it made him want to take away all her pain. But she kept going, refusing to stop until the room was filled with the sound of their daughter’s cries. Of course, she still had a placenta to push out and to get cleaned up, but the hard part was over.

“Go,” Felicity breathed out. “Go look at her.”

He pulled back gently and moved to look at their daughter as she got cleaned up. The nurse, though she looked terrified of him, let him snip the umbilical cord. The baby was so small and pink. Small enough to fit easily in both his hands. The nurses wiped away more of…. Whatever that stuff was on her face and wrapped her in a warm pink blanket.

As soon as he was allowed to, he took her in his arms. Her cries slowed and she sniffled, looking up at him. She had the most beautiful blue eyes, a stunning mix of both his and Felicity’s. Her cheeks were rosy pink and she had the smallest tuft of dirty blonde hair on her head. He could feel tears burning in his eyes, moving towards Felicity he held their daughter out to her.

“Oh god, Oliver, she’s beautiful.”

He quickly glanced up to the doctors and nurses. “None of us will say a word,” the doctor promised. The nurses nodded their heads.

They exited the room now that Felicity was cleaned up. “She’ll be moved to a regular…. A private room soon,” the doctor added as he left the room.

Oliver sniffled behind his double masks. “She’s the most beautiful little person I have ever seen.”

Felicity had started to cry too. “I can’t believe it.”

He leaned over and kissed her temple. “You did it.”

She hummed happily.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> just a fun little drabble that came from some conversations on twitter. hope y'all like!


End file.
